redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
Fan Poems
I suppose most people like poems. I decided to start this article to let all people add some poetry about Redwall whenever they want. It is recommended to sign your name after each poem you do if you want credit for them. Redwall acrostic Red stone makes this abbey Every season since Martin's time it has standed During the harvest, the planting and the swimming in the pond. When will Redwall come to an end? Not anytime soon. All comes to an end, but little stays around for as long as Redwall has so far. Little Dibbuns skip bed and showers when they can, unlike abbotts, abbesses and recorders. Large badgers are friends of the old Redwall Abbey Ivanovsson 23:23, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Sometimes Redwall (a version of Sometimes me, but about Redwall) Sometimes I'm sturdy as a mountain. Sometimes I'm weak in certain spots as air. Sometimes I'm beautiful as a rain forest. Sometimes I'm ugly as Kotir. Sometimes I'm populated as London. Sometimes I'm abandoned as Atlantis. But all the time I'm Redwall, just that! Ivanovsson 23:23, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Martin the Warrior :A young boy forced to serve a lord. '' :''This Mouse of the North fought the Stoat for his sword. '' :''While gaining new friends and also new foes. '' :''As this young mouse fought his bloodrath arose. '' :''Journeying south, he wandered far. '' :''To the mountain Lord, who gave him a star. '' :''The warrior saved the woodlanders all. '' :''The wicked cat queen, by his sword, did she fall. '' :''Now for his life, the battle became. '' :''They needed him there to help and sustain. '' :''He did heal but at a cost, the memories of his past were lost. '' :''He traveled north to find his shore. '' :''Recalling all the times before. '' :''Within the thousand grains of sand. '' :''Was that awful, barren land. '' :''He heard the tale. He knew the end. '' :''To them, a promise would he send. :That all was well, their vows made good. '' :''To rest in peace, just as they should. '' :''His story told. Told with a vow. '' :''Martin the warrior would he be now. Charie Swordmaid Talk! 23:33, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Matthias :Still a young boy, but with warrior’s eyes. '' :''A fighter they’d see when the need would arise. '' :''True to his code, and true to his rhyme. '' :''He was their hero, for it was his time. '' :''Fighting for life, he strove to restore. '' :''His great abbey to peace, and plenty once more. Charie Swordmaid Talk! 23:33, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Mossflower wood :Leaves rustling in a gentle breeze. '' :''Sun filtering through the branches high above my head. '' :''The song of the birds ringing in my ears. '' :''Sweet smelling herbs growing around me. '' :''Trees tower over me. '' :''Through countless storms and hardships they’ve endured. '' :''This is Mossflower Wood. '' Charie Swordmaid Talk! 23:33, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Red Stone :''The great redstone walls. '' :''The blocks smooth to my touch. '' :''Towering high above my head as they reach into the sky. '' :''I see myself sitting with my back to the structure. '' :''Breathing in the crisp, cool Mossflower air. '' :''I hear laughter all around me. '' :''I see our abbey defenders. '' :''Standing straight and true. '' :''Fearless as always. '' :''I take a deep breath as my eyes close. '' :''Slumber almost upon me. '' :''Three words escape my lips as I drift away on the cool summer breeze. '' :''Redwall. '' :''My home. Charie Swordmaid Talk! 23:33, 2 November 2008 (UTC) The River Moss :I walk along the edge of the river. Slipping effortlessly into the crystal waters. '' :''The breath driven from me by the chill. '' :''I resurface, gulping in fresh air to dive again. '' :''Bubbles escaping my lips as I gape at the beauty around me. '' :''Soft sands under my feet. '' :''Swirling, eddying, water. '' :''Smooth stones, worn down by time. '' :''That is the River Moss. Charie Swordmaid Talk! 23:33, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Who am I :I was sculpted by the heavens. '' :''Then sent here from above. '' :''My steel glistening in the moon’s light. '' :''This keen edge slicing through death. '' :''Causing devastation and bloodshed. '' :''Love and mercy lost to my blade. '' :''Held to the warriors code I protect against evil. :I am the sword of Martin. Charie Swordmaid Talk! 23:33, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Redwall :::It rests in Mossflower wood :::where Kotir once stood. :::For all creatures to behold :::a fortress stands for seasons untold. :::from its sandstone walls colored in red, :::to the bell tower high over head. :::Redwall is known for harmony and peace, :::their hospitality and wonderful feasts. :::Though many have tried to conqure Redwall, :::and steal its tapastry from the Great Hall :::warriors have risen up when needed :::until the enemy is finally defeated. :::Matthias, Mariel, Triss, and Dannflor :::have done this, and so many more. :::From it's Abbots and Abbesses, recorders and cooks :::I won't tell it all incase you read the books. --Mariel of Redwall 17:10, 5 November 2008 (UTC) (it's not my best, but hey) These eyes (Note, this is sad) :::These eyes have seen a lot of pain, :::Sorrow mourning and destruction :::I'm surprised I have stayed sane :::For now I am a dormant eruption :::I have seen comrades :::there very existence taken :::For their deaths I sing a sad senerade :::for inside I am violently shaken :::these eyes have seen :::the dark scars of war :::the nightmares so keen :::my eyes grow sore :::I have cried :::Many sad tears :::'for my mates mates who have died :::over the years :::For of my life I choose to rhyme :::I think and dread :::of those who have vanished o'er time :::their faces locked in my head :::These eyes '' :::''now tough and hard :::have seen through those lies :::and scarce let down their gaurd :::I pray for the day :::my eyes forbear to shine :::for in death I will say :::but two lines :::"my eyes, these eyes, are now to a rest. Forgiven the sin they have seen." Sambrook the otter Talk! 19:52, 26 October 2008 (UTC) The Slave Taken from my Red Tide (II) This poem was found etched into a wooden pole in the slave galley of the Sprayblade. :My paws are worn, :And my back is torn, :The lash has done this to me. :A familiar face, :In a hellish place, :Lost amid horrors at sea. :Her innocent eyes, :As blue as the skies, :Are wide with the horrors around. :They are brimming with tears, :And now it appears. :Her time has come to bow down. :So one day at sea, :That was when she, :Stopped rowing and cradled her head. :The lash then attacked, :Her frail little back, :And now my sister is dead. :My paddling has increased, :To the job of two beasts, :But my mind is not focused on that. :My dear little sister... :Oh God, I miss her. :My heart is the ground of combat. :My soul is stone dead, :My mind is stained red, :With her blood that sprayed on my face. :The waves are her grave, :She was even depraved, :Of a peaceful resting place. :I have no fear of hell, :I have my own little cell, :In this galley to which I am bound. :I have witnessed its worst, :My eyes have been cursed, :With the death and horror around. :She's out there somewhere... :In that watery nightmare. :In which we were both held. :Death is not far now, :I am starting to see how, :It grins at me from the shadows and yells. :I don't want to hang on, :The little life I still don, :My life is now a waning moon. :My dear little sister... :Yes, I still miss her, :But now...I know I will be with her soon. :I love you sis. -''Binty'' --Some random redwall fan Talk! 21:40, 5 November 2008 (UTC) Summer of the Scourge Taken from A Warrior Goes On... :"His lust for battle, the power he sought. '' :''The scourge had come upon them. '' :''Against this force of doom they fought. '' :''The scourge had come upon them. '' :''A hunger for blood consumed his soul. '' :''The scourge had come upon them. '' :''Into their hearts he bore a hole. '' :''The scourge had come upon them. ::No warrior to defend them now. '' :''No brave ones to be found. '' :''To find a hero, they new not how. '' :''One, who was strong and sound. '' ::''But soon they saw an orphaned son. '' :::''Standing taller than the rest. '' :''Unto the battle, would he run. '' :''While fighting to his best. :The warriot told of in the rhyme. '' :''In code they found his name. '' :''I-am that is, it was his time. '' :''Still Matthias all the same." Charie Swordmaid Talk! 22:00, 5 November 2008 (UTC) Hidden for Him Taken from A Warrior Goes On... :From mountains far. '' :''Forged by a Lord. '' :''A shining star. '' :''A hidden sword. :From blows you've delt. '' :''And foes you've slain. '' :''Secrete thy belt. '' :''With shield its lain. :And now the last. '' :''In cave concealed. '' :''A guardian past. '' :''Thy warrior's shield. :In Vane of Weather and Tomb of Stone. '' :''Hide up thy treasures for him alone. Charie Swordmaid Talk! 22:00, 5 November 2008 (UTC) The Armory Taken from A Warrior Goes On... :"The breastplate made for a friend but worn by thee. :'' Symbolising strength and dignity.'' :'' A shirt of protection that no sword can get past.'' :'' For hundreds of years they shall see it last.:: Where them with pride.'' :'' But keep it in stride.'' :'' For to these you owe your life."'' Charie Swordmaid Talk! 22:00, 5 November 2008 (UTC) Lenora Taken from Lenora Longtail :"From rising suns. To fading stars. '' :''A new day has begun. '' :''But, no good shall come of this. '' :''Nay, not till it's done. '' :''Hearts will cry. :And tears will burn. :Even to the last. :Good friends shall die. :Though tide will turn. :You'll now learn of her past." Charie Swordmaid Talk! 22:00, 5 November 2008 (UTC) Hunted Hunter :Heart pounding, paws thumping :Leaves sounding out :A whistle of air, body slumping :Dead without a doubt :Teeth bared in frustration :Failed in its mission :Struck too hard :Too fast :Merciful in its regard :Not dead, still alive :Blood running :The woodlander survives :By his cunning :Lives to seek revenge :To the one who had given :A taste of death :Heart pounding, paws thumping :Woodlands silent :A whistle of air, body jumping :In remembrance of violent :Deeds, atrocities committed :Like lightning, blade flash :Neck slitted '' :''Blood arcing in a wide splash :Eyes, clouding up in memory Zaran Rhulain Image:Tiria_and_Tagg.jpg | 115px | Talk! 01:16, 6 November 2008 (UTC) Herbal Remedies :To help old beasts when their bones creak :Prickly bark, comfrey, burdock you must seek :For the chills and aches of head :Hemlock, beetroot, then lie in bed :If the stomach of the ailing will not rest :Chew some lavender then digest :Wounds of war which will pain :Horehound, yarrow, and plantain :While rest, come not sleep :Valerian, chamomile slowly seep '' :''When its hot and you have to sprint :Drink cold tea, with hint of mint Zaran Rhulain Image:Tiria_and_Tagg.jpg | 115px | Talk! 21:07, 8 November 2008 (UTC) Salamandastrom :When the earth was young :And the mountain formed :Fire had sprung :The mountain it transformed :Million of seasons add to its past :Millions more seasons it will last :When the fire was gone, it was void :Then came a badger and some hares :A fortress and a home, it was employed :Salamandastrom, they would call it theirs :Over time, their numbers swelled :Fighting off ruthless evils :Protecting the country they were compelled :Vermin conquerers were in upheaval :Then an abbey was built :Redwall was its name :Founded by a warrior, to the hilt :Allied to each other, both the same :Stories exaggerated, lies told :Redwall and Salamandastrom '' :''Riches beyond measure they hold :To greed, vermin had succumb :Salamandastrom, many times it was sought :Vermin leaders all sneering :Death the Long Patrol had wrought :Vermin now fearing :The hares of the Long Patrol :The berserk badgers from :The mountain of Salamandastrom Zaran Rhulain Image:Tiria_and_Tagg.jpg | 115px | Talk! 22:02, 8 November 2008 (UTC) Bloodwrath :Eyes red :Teeth in a snarl :Bloody haze :Paws clenching, gnarled :The idea of delay :Your enemy's head on a platter :One lifetime, one season, or one day :Time does not matter :Whether an army or one :Death shall be your companion :Stampeding through ranks or woodland :Or crossing an abyss of a canyon :Living for that one moment :When you have your mortal foe :In front of you, snarling or begging :Honeyed lies will not cover what you know :The sound of bones cracking :Hide splitting :Weapon whistling :Paws working with savage delight :Finally when your enemy :Is on knees begging for mercy :Don't hesitate, remember the atrocities :Dishonorable scum who beg for life, after taking many others :End your foe's life quick :A mercy killing no less :Doing it slow will make it no better :The bloodwrath demands nothing else Zaran Rhulain Image:Tiria_and_Tagg.jpg | 115px | Talk! 01:00, 9 November 2008 (UTC) Cellar Ballads :Ohhhhh, what I wouldn't do :To wet my lips, with that good ole drink :Nutty, brown, and delicious :October Aaaaaaaaale :I'd hack a rat, split a stoat :Wack a weasel and turn him into a coat :For goooooood ooooold ciderrrrrr :Strangle a mole and mince a sparrow :Shoot ten foxes with an arrow :Fight a dragon with my trusty flagon :Full of nuhuhuhuhut brooooowwwwnnnn beeeeeheeeeeyer :Save my ma and the bread :Shake a stoat in a tizz :And throw him overhead :Dandelion fizzzzzzz :Oh if I feel sick or pale :What makes my eyes shine? :Some good October Ale :And sweet elderberry wine Zaran Rhulain Image:Tiria_and_Tagg.jpg | 115px | Talk! 01:44, 9 November 2008 (UTC) Lenora's Song of the Seasons Taken from Lenora Longtail :Such a lovely spring mornin. :The birds singin sweet. :The hills are adorned. :With flowers so neat. :In the fall dancin round :Oh, the trumpets they'll sound. :They shall sing to the sun. :And laugh in the snow. :Though I am but one. :To Redwall I go. '' :''Yes, to Redwall I go. Charie Swordmaid Talk! 02:51, 11 November 2008 (UTC) Fight for Life :The air contains danger :The senses surrounded :Every enemy a stranger :The alarm sounded :A whirl, a whistle, a twang of bow :Death is coming, beasts laid low :The yelling, the screaming :All in pain :War is oh so deadly :Is it in vain? :Goodbeasts badbeasts :All have life :Yet taken so easily :With a swish of a knife :The sounds of war '' :''Drowns out peace :The life before :Shall be ceased :Killing is not easy :To take a life :Vibrant and alive :Kill not to survive :But kill, so to end the strife Zaran Rhulain Image:Tiria_and_Tagg.jpg | 115px | Talk! Redwall Abbey :Golden rays glowin, :Red rock vibrant and strong, :Peacful creatures a singin, :Their voices, a unified throng, :Food, games, laughter, and fun, :Oh, that's the Abbey life, :The red walls, basking, in the sun, :For now, there is no strife, :But not all times are good, you see, :There are the days of war, :Many do suffer, not just me, :Some's day's of life, no more, :But ne'r will we see Redwall fall, :Nay, it shall stand forever, :For Redwall Abbey's a home for all, :Will they give in? Never! Charie Swordmaid Talk! 05:27, 14 November 2008 (UTC) Rulers of Redwall (This isn't the best poem, but I try) :Redwall is ruled by an Abbot :Or perhaps it's ruled by an Abbess :Either, they wear a long habit :Same as every Redwaller :A habit of dark brown-green :It began with a mouse and her kin :Her name was Abbess Germaine :A founder along with Martin Thurrn the Ranger Moving On :There is a voice, that has no name '' :''It comes with evening or behind the rain '' :''I have no time now to stop and explain '' :''I just keep moving, 'cause it helps to ease the pain :The night has music, that calls to me '' :''across the canyons of an endless sea '' :''I have no time now, to stop and explain '' :''I just keep moving, cause it helps to ease the pain Zaran Rhulain Image:Tiria_and_Tagg.jpg | 115px | Talk! 03:29, 23 November 2008 (UTC) Shorebeast and Shark :Oh did I ever tell yer, :Bout the shorebeast 'n' the shark? :Tis a tale of woe 'n' sorrow, :Of one night in the dark, :On me ship there was a shorebeast, :Afraid great of the sea, :The winds was rising proper, :But the queen, oh still was she, :Now this shorebeast were a coward, :N' hid in his cabin long, :He barred us all from entering :I wondered what was wrong, :Then lo! From the millpond water, :Came a mighty shark, :For dinner he wanted the shipdeck, :For pudden he wanted the mast, :Now the cap'n yells a warnining, :He cries 'All paws on deck!' :But the shorebeast, he was crying, :He came out a nervous wreck, :Then he started weeping, :About how life wasn't fair, :The shark reached out the water, :Patted him and said 'There, there', :The shorebeast he ran screamining, :And the shark he laughed aloud, :And the crew was laughing with him, :At the shorebeast run aground Zaran Rhulain Image:Tiria_and_Tagg.jpg | 115px | Talk! 22:12, 26 November 2008 (UTC) Poem for Boar the Fighter by Martinfangirl556 :In his last dream, he walked alone :A vision that only he would know :It told of death, destruction, and pain :Lord of all, he would be slain. :Salamandastron is a mysterious place :The catacombs, tunnels, and ancient badger's graves :The perilous fighting Long Patrol :Undefeated, they win the whole. :The ancient badger script gave this Lord a note :No one knows by whom it was wrote :It brought a very disturbing tale :Boar the Fighter's spirit was about to set sail. :Nobeast knew it but Boar the Fighter :Son of Lord Brocktree, nobeast was mightier :Yet that last night with all his friends :He broke the news about his bitter end. :Martin, Gonff, and Boar the Fighter :Went to slay the awful vermin blighters :Boar himself indeed was slain :By a mass of vermin, he went down in pain. :So he went through his suffering alone :He died like a hero, a great true one :He gave all that he could give :Gave his life so Martin and his friends would live. :He went down to a seaside grave, :that brave warrior, his life he gave :The very bravest warrior :Son of Lord Brocktree, the heroic Boar. Marching Song for a Vermin Queen By Balfour the Wiley This poem is not very well written and will not make all that much sense if you are not have not read the Redwall Wikia Pass a Long. This was written by Saltatrix on the way to Mossflower. Hail to The Mistress of Destiny, True daughter of Vulpez, the Cunning For your victory, we are running, To Mossflower, lest we be Out-sped by the corsairs, The vile scum of salty airs. Those pirates who of a badger were afraid. Onward, to conquest, the courageous vixen cried. At the tips of our blades, our enemies died. In malignant heaps they were laid. We slew each lowly beast, otters and mice. For the sake of Esmeralda, the thrice Victorious and never betrayed. The Long Patrol :Sometimes I sit,straight back and all, :And think about leaving Redwall, :And travel along the snake of blue, :To find brave hares, noble and true. '' :''They would be as fast as a gale, :And be able to follow a trail, :Patrol hares, so swift and tall, :Great commanders, warriors all! :Then after we'd have some food and drink, :And hear some medals go clinketty-clink, :They'd rise and march away, :And call, "Come join us someday!" This poem was taken from the poems of Mauran Axestripe. Mauran Axestripe Talk to me!, 05:12, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Taggerung! :Swift and silent as a breeze, :Always careful not to sneeze, :Taggerung! :Oh Taggerung, none can best thee, :Even those further than thy can see. :Taggerung! Zann Juska Taggerung! :Deyna, the babe at the ford, :Who was taken by a vermin lord, :Taggerung! :Deyna, an otter brought up to kill, :Even though 'twas against his will. :Taggerung! Zann Juskarath Taggerung! :Gruven Zann, false Taggerung, :Could prob'ly be killed with a bung, :Taggerung! :"Gruven Zann! Juskazann! :Take our name, rule our clan." :Taggerung! Zann Juskazann Taggerung! :Ruggan Bor, a dangerous fox, :Wish he was shut in a box, :Taggerung! :Ruggan Bor, :Awfully tall, :Taggerung! Zann Juskabor Taggerung! :Swift and silent as a breeze, :Always careful not to sneeze, :Taggerung! :Oh Taggerung, none can best thee, :Even those further than thy can see. :Taggerung! Zann Juska Taggerung! This poem was taken from the poems of Mauran Axestripe. Mauran Axestripe Talk to me!, 05:34, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Log-a-Log :Ho, Log-a-Log wuz a meany beast, '' :''Could finish a whole Red'all feast, '' :''Sharp rapier an' ears so fine, '' :''Bolting down food, guzzlin' wine! :Oh, Log-a-Log 'as a tum like yores, '' :''He'll kick ye down on four paws, '' :''Crack yore back, break yore tail, '' :''Then on yore 'ead he'll shove a pail! :Once he went out on a boat, '' :''Sliced a ferret an' chopped a stoat, '' :''An' a young shrew named Brodda Tog '' :''Yelled, "Hip hooray for Log-a-Log!" '' Yep, this is another poem by Mauran Axestripe. Mauran Axestripe Talk to me!, 23:33, 31 December 2008 (UTC) Soren’s Ballad Part One :::''The sad fate of my Holt is told :::In this song. :::Of death and hate, of love and fate. :::In the life of one still so young. :::My Holt destroyed, my family dead, :::The back of a spear cracked over my head. :::The life of a slave chained to an oar. :::My paws are sore, my back is rent. :::My last little bit of energy spent. :::The bosons whip cracks over the back. :::Of even one slave who was seeming to slack. :::My friend and I were planning escape. :::The boson’s knife we had in our hands. :::The click of the lock and vengeance were planned. :::The claws were swung, my back was torn. :::My life was finally spent. :::The Dark Forest gates were open to me as I sailed :::On the stormy sea. Written by:--Soren Rudderdale (The Warrior) Talk Matey! 20:52, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Woodland Lullaby Taken from A Coneslinger's Revenge :In the morning, the morning, the morning, :Midst leaves of great trees, :Skylarks do sing, do sing, do sing, :Their song carries on the breeze. :Brooks gaily babble, babble, babble, :Flowing into a stream, :Filled with small fishes, fishes, fishes, :Trout, pike, and bream. :In the evening, the evening, the evening, :The light begins to die, :Sun goes to sleep, sleep, sleep, :Stars twinkle in the sky. :So hush little baby, baby, baby, :And drift into a slumber, :Don't wake till the dawn, till the dawn, till the dawn, :Then I'll pick for thee a small yellow flower. Written by: Pinedance Coneslinger Talk!--Pinedance Coneslinger 00:37, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Salamandastron :They say it's bigger than Redwall, :And that it lies right by the sea. :More than 300 paces tall, :That's much taller than me! :Ruled by badgers, home to hares, :A tall hill made of rock. :They say that all vermin it scares, :It's so safe they don't need a lock. :One day I may go there, :To see what I will see. :Us badgers are quite rare, :One day the ruler may be me! Taken from the poems of: Mauran Axestripe Could you point me to Redwall Abbey?, 23:23, 22 January 2009 (UTC) Trisscar Swordmaid :A squirrelmaid, born of a fighter with swords, '' '' '' :''The best in many a-season. '' '' '' :''Taken into slavery, she was beaten and whipped, '' '' '' :''Living her years without reason. '' '' '' :''Her family was dead, killed off by the ferrets, '' '' '' :''Gone now were all her kin. '' '' '' :''Saddened by that last one un-pitying act, '' '' '' :''She sought to avenge the sin. '' '' '' :''Stealing the ruler's best ship from the fleet '' '' '' :''She and two friends sailed away. '' '' '' :''Chased on the high seas, but away from the ferret, '' '' '' :''She came to Mossflower one day. '' '' '' :''And to Redwall Abbey, where it felt just like home; '' '' '' :''The seasoned, yet peaceful abode. '' '' '' :''There she picked up the mighty and legendary sword, '' '' '' :''Humbled, yet proud of her load. '' '' '' :''And with a spirit of freedom ringing about her '' '' '' :''The squirrelmaid defeated her oppressor. '' '' '' :''She freed all the slaves and restored peace to the island; '' '' '' :''Now no one dared to mess with her! '' '' '' :''Sailing back to the Abbey the maid lived her days' '' '' '' :''Never failing too protect her friends. '' '' '' :''All vermin leave with haste at the sound of her name '' '' '' :''All the blaggards, foes, and fiends! '' '' '' :''The greatest with swords, true to her values, '' '' '' :''All of the vermin have paid. '' '' '' :''Great is the name, ne'er to be forgotten, '' '' '' :''The name of Trisscar Swordmaid! '' '' '' --Laurel haremaid "Come and talk with me, wot!" 17:38, September 25, 2009 (UTC) The Spirit of Martin the Warrior A flying stone Cuts to the bone And swords bring us great fear But nothing can harm our Abbey While Martin the Warrior is here! The tapestry With majesty Hangs there in Great Hall And while he watches over us, We know our Abbey won’t fall! --Martin the Loony Am being… Mysterious… 03:38, 8 July 2009 (UTC) The Prayer of an Oar Slave God Almighty, hear my cry Over the ocean, and by and by To escape this Hell, I do try. The pain reminds me I am alive How I wish I could curl up and die My paw doth falter; I drop the oar. ‘Twas not my fault that I was sore, Fear immerses me to the core. He and his whip will be coming ‘round, For it is a mistake he cannot ignore. His yell tells me that I did slack. I feel the whip across my back. I hear it crack, and crack, and crack. Though my body may be withered and spry It is in spirit I do not lack. I cannot take it—I grab the whip He is surprised, and he does trip. I start to yell; my tongue doth slip, “Harraway, to the Gates with you!” He whips again, and my back does rip. He walks away, for he has won— The nonchalant-like devil’s son. Who am I? I am only one, An oar slave on this wretched ship. I am chained and I cannot run. That last beating was one too much At the empty air my paw does clutch Let me die; for I need no crutch. My prayer was answered, for I am free, I’ve felt God’s almighty touch. When at noon the sun is high, Here my soul begins to fly. My lips let out a gracious sigh; ''Never say never, And never say die. --Hyzenthlay of Redwall Watership Down is my Noonvale 01:24, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Category:Fan Fiction